


Sane

by Lyssa_Chaos



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Chaos/pseuds/Lyssa_Chaos
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Sane

He was in one of his moods, hunched over his workbench, fiddling with some contraption whilst obscenities streamed freely from his lips. An exasperated groan bubbles up from his throat as he chucks the screwdriver across the garage and rakes his long fingers through his pale hair. You move to your feet, heading towards the door to the house. “D-don’t go.” he stammers with a sigh as your fingertips brush the brass knob.

“Y-you’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.” he croons as he steps away from his workbench and wraps his arms around your waist. “Please-please stay with me.” he whispers against the nape of your neck, his lips gently grazing your flesh as he plants a soft kiss against it. Goosebumps erupt across your body as you lower your hand, placing it on top of his and lean back slightly against him. “Ok.” you whisper softly. He slides his hands out from under yours and spins you around to face him. Your eyes lock momentarily and you feel your breath hitch in your throat as one corner of his mouth turns up into a half smile.

His lips press themselves against yours, gently at first, but quickly increasing in intensity as you part yours slightly, allowing his tongue to slip between them and caress yours. Your heart is pounding in your ears as you return the kiss, a low moan escaping your lips. Rick pulls away, staring at you with a look of awe across his face. “I-I need-need you.” he stammers in a breathy tone, “Now.” He pulls you to him tightly as he reaches into his lab coat, producing the portal gun and aiming it towards the wall. With a whoosh and a pop, you find yourself in Rick’s bedroom.

He shrugs off the lab coat and saunters over to you, grabbing your hand and leading you to his makeshift bed. Pushing you down gently onto your back, he skillfully undoes and removes your jeans with ease. Kneeling down, he hooks his thumbs into the band of your panties and with one, firm tug, pulls them off and tosses them to the floor before rousting your knees over his shoulders with a wolfish grin and a hungry glint in his eyes. Before you have a chance to say anything or react, his mouth is on you, his tongue gliding along your ever moistening slit. A moan escapes your lips as your head falls back slightly and you snake your fingers through his soft hair. You feel his lips form a smile against you as he flicks his tongue over your clit, forcing an audible gasp from your chest. With a low chuckle, he begins to lap at you aggressively, rubbing his tongue hard against your clit each time he reaches it before sucking it gently. It’s all too much and as you feel your legs begin to quiver, a loud moan bubbles up from your throat. 

He runs his tongue along the length of your dripping slit one last time before lowering your legs and crawling up and over you, pressing his lips firmly against yours in a passionate, almost desperate kiss as he undoes the button and fly of his pants. Standing briefly, he discards the garment along with his shirt before returning to the bed. You reach down, gripping the hem of your shirt to follow suit, pulling him back down to you in another kiss. His hand travels up your belly and to your breast where he takes the erect nipple between the pads of his fingers, pinching and rolling slightly. Another low groan of pleasure escapes as he presses the plush tip of his member against you, running it gently up and down your slit. “Please Rick…” you plead with the man on top of you, the teasing driving you mad. He responds with a chuckle and slowly sinks himself into you entirely before pulling himself back out and repeating the maneuver. The pressure is exquisite and you tilt your hips upwards slightly to meet his. Rick groans in response and his pace begins to quicken slightly. “F-fuck baby…” he moans against your ear before nipping at the lobe and straightening over you. He suddenly pulls himself from you and grabs your arms, pulling you up. “Bend over b-baby. Bend over for D-daddy” he demands breathily, that glint returning to his eyes. You smile slyly in response and flip yourself onto your stomach before arching your back and settling onto your knees. “Jusssst like that.” He rasps as his fingertips dig into your hips and he sinks himself into you once more. His pace has grown even quicker as you rock your hips backwards keeping in time with each thrust, your moans growing louder and more erratic as you feel yourself tightening around him.“Sweetheart, I’m gonna…. f-f-fuck!” A low growl tears from his throat and cuts his sentence short as he catches his release in hot ropes deep inside you. 

He pulls himself from you and collapses onto the bed, pulling you in close. “Fuck b-baby. Y-you’re just what I needed.” you chuckle softly, “Glad I could help. You seemed to be in a mood today.” He props his head up on his hand and looks at you for a moment as if trying to find the right words, a slight frown forming on his lips. You lean over and plant a kiss against his forehead, “You don’t have to say anything. I know.” A soft blush creeps across his cheeks as the corners of his mouth turn up in an almost shy smile.


End file.
